


lead the chase (tag, you're it!)

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Dean, Childhood Friends, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bond, Omega Dean, Possessive Castiel, References to Knotting, Running, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now its a different kind of chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lead the chase (tag, you're it!)

**Author's Note:**

> In part inspired by 'If You Can' by wickedthoughts (archiveofourown.org/works/2101152). It reminded me of fics I'd read where the omegas lead a chase and the alphas would catch them.

**THEN**

  
" _CATCH ME IF YOU CAN_!" Dean yelled, giggling loudly as he ran away. Cas took off after him. He'll catch Dean - he always did.   
  
Dean was a streak of plaid, the six year old boy running fast ahead of him but Castiel was faster. Dean still refused to give up. He said one day he'd beat Cas. Castiel knew _he_ was the fastest in their whole neighbourhood. Father said he'd grow up to be a runner. Maybe even be good enough for the Olympics! Gabriel always scoffed and said Father only said that because all parents said that to their kids but Cas still swelled with pride whenever Father praised him.   
  
Gabriel was just jealous.   
  
He tripped over the oversized trench coat he was wearing and fell with a yelp. Not far ahead of him Dean looked back and giggled.   
  
"Told ya not to wear that when we're running!" he shouted and then stumbled himself. Castiel laughed.   
  
"Screw you!" Dean yelled petulantly, rubbing his elbow and getting up again. Cas gasped.   
  
"You can't say that!" he said, scandalized. Dean grinned at him cheekily.   
  
"Says who?" he teased and then took off again. Castiel bunched up his trench coat so it wouldn't hang in the way of his legs and held it under his elbows. Ignoring his scraped knees he quickly took off in pursuit. Dean was looking closer and closer and Cas knew he'd catch him. He always did. Dean never gave up but he knew Cas would always, always catch him. Castiel put on a burst of speed. His chest hurt and he panted loudly but he knew he was close. He couldn't stop now.   
  
Dean looked behind him and his eyes widened when he realized how close Cas was. Cas smiled triumphantly when Dean stumbled a bit and reached his hand out to grasp at Dean's shirt but the green-eyed boy put on a burst of speed himself and Cas stumbled as he lost balance. He quickly caught himself before he could fall and ran harder.   
  
Dean glanced back and giggled and Cas growled at him. Dean winked and Cas scowled. He would catch Dean, if only to wipe that smirk off his face. Dean was infuriating. Why was Cas friends with him? Cas's scowl fell when he remembered he had no other friends. Dean was his best and only friend. "Best _est_ friend!" Dean always said and when Cas told him ‘bestest’ wasn't a word Dean would pout, give Cas a shove and call him a "smarty pants."  
  
While he was distracted, his best _est_ friend had gotten further ahead. He'd reached the small copse of trees in the park, where pavement ended and the dirt path started. Cas gasped and pushed himself further. His breath was shortening and the pain in his chest increased but Cas could do this. He wouldn't let Dean beat him.   
  
"I'm going to catch you!" he shouted and Dean turned his head back to stick his tongue out at Castiel. Cas resisted the urge to do it back. He was a big boy now. Bigger than Dean, Cas thought proudly.  ("Only three years!" Dean whined whenever Cas brought it up, "my little brother Sammy is _four_ years younger than me" he'd boast.) Father said big boys didn't do immature things like stick their tongue out at people or spitball the younger kids. Cas protested many a time that the spitballing thing had been _Dean_ ’ _s_ idea.   
  
Speaking of Dean, Castiel was quickly catching up because Dean had used up all his energy in one go. That was always Dean's problem. He'd go too fast and later he'd run out of energy. Whenever Cas tried to tell Dean this, the boy would glare at him and deny it. Or tell him he was a smarty pants. Dean called him that a lot.   
  
Castiel bit his lip to keep from shouting victoriously when his hand was close enough to grasp the back of Dean's shirt. So determined to win, Dean hadn't noticed Castiel's footsteps grow louder. Cas grabbed a handful of plaid and pulled. Dean turned halfway and gasped. The gasp turned into a yelp and a muffled _"how did you-"_ before Cas was tackling Dean, yelling in victory.   
  
"Got you!" he crowed with an uncontrollable grin on his face. Gabriel said Cas didn't smile enough and that he was so _boring_ but Dean always made him smile. Especially when he lost at Tag and his face went that funny red colour. Dean pouted and kicked his hands and feet out to try and dislodge Cas. That only encouraged Cas and with a grin he let all his weight collapse on Dean, his oversized trench coat tangling around both their legs.   
  
"Geroff me!" Dean whined.   
  
"Not until you yield!" Cas said enthusiastically.   
  
"Y-yield? Whats that?" Dean said and scrunched up his nose in distaste like he did whenever Cas used big words.   
  
"Say that you lost and that I won," Cas said matter of factly.   
  
"I won and you lost," Dean said cheekily, using Castiel's own words against him. Cas growled in frustration and decided there was only one way to win this fight. A tickle attack. He moved his hands purposefully towards Dean's stomach and Dean's eyes widened. He yelped and tried to kick Cas off.   
  
"No! No! You can't!" he protested but by then Castiel had shoved his hands up Dean's shirt and started wriggling his fingers mercilessly. Dean dissolved into high pitched giggles and roaring laughter. Tears streamed down his face as he gasped for breath and his face grew red. Dean's hand flailed and one hit Cas in the face but he didn't stop. Dean would yield.   
  
"Uncle!!! Uncle! I say uncle," Dean shouted and wriggled, trying desperately to get away from Castiel's fingers. Cas only raised an eyebrow and continued tickling him. Dean groaned and shoved at him before going lax.   
  
"You win! You win! You win and I lose, okay?" he yelled and Castiel stopped tickling him. Dean gasped for breath and Castiel got up. He brushed the dirt off his trench coat and winced when he noticed the scrapes on his knees from when he fell before. Dean glared at him from where he was still on the ground and Cas smiled and offered him a hand. Dean harrumphed and took it. He pulled himself up but made no move to brush the dirt off him like Castiel had. Cas rolled his eyes.   
  
"How do you run so quietly anyway? I never hear you coming," he said petulantly, side-eying Cas.   
  
"I'm not quiet, you just never listen," Castiel argued. Dean shoved at him. They walked in companionable silence as Dean rubbed his elbow and shot glares at Cas. Suddenly, Dean broke the silence.   
  
"You know. Dad told me about how when people grow up they're either alphas or omegas," he said conversationally.   
  
"I know that, Father told me a long time ago," Cas said haughtily. Dean pouted (he did that a lot) and shoved him (he did that a lot too).   
  
"Well I bet he never told you that when an omega likes an alpha, they run and the alpha has to chase them and catch them to prove themselves worthy," Dean said smugly. Castiel frowned, his Father hadn't told him that. He vaguely remembered reading it somewhere though.   
  
"I knew that," Castiel lied and looked away. Dean snorted.   
  
"No you didn't. You always look away when you lie," he teased. Castiel scowled.   
  
"It's the traditional way," Dean said proudly, clearly quoting his father.   
  
"Well, I'll catch you because I always win," Cas said confidently.   
  
"No silly! I'm not gonna be an omega. I'm gonna be an alpha just like my Dad," Dean argued and frowned at him. Castiel looked back in confusion.   
  
"How can you be so sure? You might be an omega," Cas said.   
  
"No! I'm gonna be an alpha!" Dean shouted and shoved Cas in the chest. Castiel glared and shoved back.   
  
"Says who?" he parroted.  

"Says me!" Dean said self-righteously. 

"We'll see," Castiel said and sniffed. 

"Fine," Dean said challengingly before his angry expression dissolved into a grin and he playfully shoved at Cas. Then, having regained his energy, Dean smirked and took off with a yell.

“Last one back's a rotten egg!" 

Castiel smiled and took off after him.   
  
He'd always catch Dean.

 

**NOW**

  
Castiel panted heavily as he ran with the scent of omega fresh in his nostrils. It was a sweet-scented trail, leasing him straight to what he wanted most. The smell overpowered him, he could feel red overtaking his irises and Castiel was sure he had never run this fast in his entire life.   
  
It had been so long since he had chased Dean.   
  
Castiel had hit puberty before Dean, being 3 years older he had found out he was an alpha far before Dean found out his own gender designation. His Father had been proud of him ( _back when he was there… before he abandoned his children_ , Castiel thought bitterly) and Dean had been excited. He'd asked him a million and one questions about what it was like to be an alpha: did he pop his knot? Was it big? Did he feel stronger? Wasn't it awesome? Castiel had never been so embarrassed in his life but he had answered every one of Dean's questions.   
  
None of which had been of any use to Dean when the boy himself hit puberty and came out a golden-eyed omega. Naturally, Dean had been disappointed (Dean's father even more so, which Castiel disapproved of) but over time Dean had gotten over it. He wasn't sure Dean would ever be fully okay with it. He would surely never _embrace_ his nature because he had always wanted to please John Winchester and being an omega was a sure-fire way to displease him.   
  
Castiel sneered at the thought of the man. If he didn't respect his own son due to something biological that was under absolutely no one's control, then he did not deserve to be Dean's father. Cas didn't understand why Dean held the man in such high regard. He understood it had something to with Mary, after all John was Dean's only living parent.   
  
Now Castiel was 21 and Dean 18, and just as he had when he was 9 and Dean only 6 - he knew he would catch Dean. He always won. 

Castiel's feet pounded on the pavement on a similar path, the green-eyed omega he had wanted for as long as he could remember - before he even knew Dean was an omega - leading a riveting chase. Dean's scent was starting to grow stronger - an addictive blend of apple pie and leather; two smells so very different from each other but somehow perfect. Somehow exactly what Dean should smell like.   
  
Castiel's trench coat flapped in the wind - no longer oversized - as he pushed himself, running faster and harder. He needed to catch Dean. He needed to hold the source of that sweet smell in his arms and mount him right there in the dirt - make the omega his. Castiel shuddered at his thoughts. All that calm composure, perfected over the years in the face of Dean - shattering to pieces from the thrill of the chase and pure unadulterated alpha instinct.   
  
He had to win.   
  
Castiel thought back to the day he had stepped on the Winchester's doorstep after days of Dean ignoring him, avoiding him and smelling _omega_. He had known straight away who it was, there was only one alpha in the house and Sam wasn't old enough to present. Still, Castiel had gotten himself under control, knocked on the door opened by a stern John and found Dean sitting in his room morosely. He'd told Dean he didn't care, he was still his friend - his ' _bestest_ ' friend. Dean's lip had wobbled and then the boy had thrown his arms around Cas.   
  
Castiel still remembered the warmth of Dean's body, chest and thighs pressed so close together in that embrace and the smell of an omega at the end of his heat - of _Dean_ at the end of his heat. That had almost been his undoing but Castiel had prevailed. Years of dancing around each other, watching Benny Lafitte press Dean against a locker, scent him with his nose pressed against Dean's neck, mouthing on that smooth freckled skin as Dean closed his eyes and gasped and he hadn't said a word. He hadn't ever set out to claim Dean for himself because he was Dean's _friend_. He couldn't betray Dean's trust, not like that.   
  
Now he could have him. Dean had given him the chance. He had cornered Castiel and whispered a sultry _"catch me if you can"_ in his ear - as if they were still those kids racing in the park. They were not kids. Certainly not when Dean's breath puffed sinfully hot against Castiel's ear and all Castiel wanted to do was to press him against the nearest tree and ravish him – the chase be damned.   
  
Castiel will always win.   
  
His blood pounded hot in his veins when he saw the flash of a leather jacket ahead of him. The smell of omega grew stronger. Castiel was growing closer. He felt a rush of adrenaline and then he was pushing himself again. _Faster, faster_. He couldn't lose this chance. Dean had chosen him and Castiel would prove himself worthy.   
  
Pavement turned to dirt and the shadows of the night grew darker. Trees around him, left and right and this was the farthest Dean had ever gone before being caught. He would be caught. Victory sung through him, reverberated in his bones when he saw the back of that worn leather jacket as the omega slowed. Closer and closer. Always used his energy up too quick - never paced himself - had no patience at all and wasn't that an unusual trait for an omega? _Special_ , Dean had always been special.   
  
In a matter of minutes Castiel's hand was closing around leather. He collided with the omega, using their momentum to push him against a tree before they could fall. If they fell, if Castiel felt that body underneath him there was no stopping him from mounting Dean then and there. He had denied himself for far too long.   
  
Dean gasped and yelped when he hit the tree. His cheek was pressed against the rough bark, neck at an awkward angle as he breathed heavily and watched Cas from the corner of his eye. Omega scent wrapped around him, enveloped him and entranced him. He turned Dean around roughly and pressed against him. Nose in the crook of his neck, scenting - wishing the scent of pie and leather would stay in his nostrils forever if he just sniffed hard enough.   
  
Dean groaned, neck tilting slightly and his hands coming up to tangle in Castiel's hair. His eyes widened lustfully, pupils dilated and a ring of omega gold weaving through that beautiful green.   
  
"Cas," he whispered and that was all the invitation Castiel needed.   
  
He yanked Dean's head by the hair and bared his neck. Dean gave a small moan, closing his eyes tight because he knew what was coming. A mating mark. Castiel felt short soft strands of hair in his hands, saw a neck bared in the moonlight - the smallest freckle at the hinge of Dean's jaw. A flash of want and Castiel's teeth were sinking into that flesh, making a mark bigger than any hickeys Benny Lafitte had managed to give Dean in high school. A more permanent mark. _Mine_ , whispered across his thoughts.   
  
Dean gasped and melted against him, thighs spreading and making space for Castiel to press in even further, press even harder and Dean clutched at his biceps when Castiel lifted him up. Legs hooked around his thighs, a precarious position - unsafe - but Castiel could care less. The alpha had overtaken.   
  
"Dean" he said lowly, brushing a thumb across the omega's bottom lip. Plush, pink and begging for Castiel to swipe his tongue across it. All he'd ever wanted.   
  
"Dean," he groaned again and slotted his hands over Dean's hips. Perfect, narrow hips he'd dreamed about in his ruts... Dreamed about holding those hips as he fucked into the omega. Always feeling so guilty when he woke. No more guilt, never again. 

  
He sealed his mouth over Dean's, kissing urgently, desperately prying the omega's mouth open. His hands shoved up Dean's shirt - a flash of deja vu and a memory of laughter. Dean's flesh _burned_. Dean kissed back greedily, one hand shakily reinserting itself back into Castiel's hair, fisting it and tilting Castiel's head for a better angle. He growled and Dean moaned quietly in submission. _His omega. All for him._ He wrenched his mouth away from Dean's, breathing hard.   
  
"Yield," he hissed, hands on sweat slick skin and mouth hovering over kiss-red lips. Dean shuddered and nodded but Castiel wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it.   
  
"Yield," he growled again and his hands left skin to grip the omega's hips bruisingly. Dean made a muffled sound and dropped his forehead to Castiel's shoulder.   
  
"I yield," he whispered, "you win."   
  
Castiel groaned and ground his hips against Dean's. His knot threatened to swell even before he got inside Dean. Inside his omega. The thought set his blood on fire and Castiel gulped against the sudden onslaught of want and need coursing through him. Castiel grit his teeth to stop himself from losing control.   
  
He couldn't take Dean here, not here. Not their first time. His knot would take hours to go down and a copse of trees in a public park was no place for a mating. Even with Dean shivering with want, with every inch of the sweet omega he'd always wanted pressed against him - rational thought won out. Dean was special and special to him. He would not take him here like a sex-starved knothead.   
  
"Dean, I want to knot you," he murmured and Dean gasped. He raised his head and wild, lustful green-gold eyes stared at Castiel. The grip on his bicep tightened and the scent of omega slick began to permeate the air. Castiel bit back a moan.   
  
"But not here! Not here!" he gasped breathlessly and pressed his forehead against Dean's. Their breaths mingled and Dean nodded shakily.   
  
"My- my car," he rasped. Castiel shook his head.   
  
"I want to take care of you," he whispered and Dean growled.   
  
"You can _take care of me_ in the car, alpha" he snarled and Castiel shuddered from head to toe. He had never _imagined_ \- never known what hearing the word 'alpha' fall from Dean's lips would do to him. Castiel nodded furiously.   
  
"Yes, yes," he mumbled deliriously and lowered Dean to the ground. A hand gripped his wrist tightly, green eyes called to him in the dark. Castiel let himself be pulled. He had never been able to deny Dean.   
  
"I caught you... I always win," he whispered and Dean flashed him a grin that took all of Castiel's remaining breath away.   
  
"Last one to the car's a rotten egg," Dean teased and then he was running again.   
  
And Castiel chased. 

 


End file.
